Mysterious Identity
by MortalKombatLover
Summary: Queen Kikyo just gave birth to a beautiful girl named Kagome. Due to dire circumstances, she has to send Kagome 500 years into the future, disguising her true appearence. Now she is 16 years old and the past is catching up to her. What will she do? InuxKa
1. Chapter 1

It was the night of the new moon when Queen Kikyo had her child. A beautiful baby girl with pearly white fangs, flowing white hair with streaks of blue, the most dazzling chocolate eyes, the most fierce claws, and two cute fuzzy ears on her head. On her forehead was a birthmark of an eight pointed star glowing a pink glow. When the Queen looked at her with a motherly smile; she was very happy. She finally had what she always dream for.

'_I wonder what I should name her,' _Kikyo thought to herself.

When she was thinking of names for the baby, the door slammed open and the King ran in with a worried expression on his face. His name was King Rekku and he was standing outside the door waiting for what seemed like a lifetime. He heard his wife scream in pain and wanted to be by her through all of it. After hearing hours of screaming, it stopped. Now he couldn't help himself, so he barged into the room where he saw the Queen with a huge smile on her face. When he looked down at what was in her hands, his face lit up with sparkles. He saw the most gorgeous little girl, but when he looked back at his wife, she was pale and looked tired.

"Kagome….,"Kikyo murmured.

"What did you say?" Rekku gave her a questioning glance.

"Her name will be Kagome." She replied.

"I think that name would fit her just perfect." King Rekku Stated

While the King and Queen were talking, a pair of blood red eyes where watching them with disgust and surprise. _'She has it! I can feel it. My master will be very pleased to hear that I have found the holder of the jewel.'_ After looking at the happy family for a few minutes, she turned around and flew off.

"Mater, Kagura has come back with good news," said the slave.

"Tell her to come in," he commanded.

The slave went to go get Kagura, and in a few minutes she came waltzing through the door. She had her hair in a messy dun with two feathers in it. She had a blank expression on her face. She wore a red kimono with blue feathers on it.

"Speak," he said with disgust in his voice.

"I found the holder of the jewel."

"Well, who is it?" You could hear the tint of anger in his voice.

"The King and Queen's child. What's her name? Oh yeah, Kagome."

"Good, we'll attack the kingdom tomorrow. Get everything ready." He commanded.

"As you wish master."

It was the next day and the King and Queen went out into the villages to present the new heir to the kingdom. They where very tired from talking to the people and walking around that they wanted to go to sleep right when they got to the palace, but could because the people prepared a banquet for their new baby girl. When the Queen and King where done getting ready for the party, they went to the ballroom and was surprised. The ballroom was covered with red and gold ribbons and bows. People were already dancing, eating, and talking. When they saw the King and Queen they all stood up and bowed. When Kikyo and Rekku sat down everybody went back to what they where doing. A few people came over to say how cute she was and how she would become a beautiful queen some day. Kikyo was very happy about the response from her people. Finally, the party came to the end and everyone went home. Rekku and Kikyo went upstairs to their room and fell asleep. It was midnight when Kikyo was awoken from bloody screams from her window. When she went to the window she saw her kingdom on fire and the people running around like mad men.

Right when she went to her bed to wake up Rekku, the doors slammed open to come face to face with Naraku with Kagome in his arms. When they saw this, Rekku went to get his sword by the bed and pushed Kikyo behind him. After awhile of starring at each other someone spoke.

"Well, well look what I have here." Naraku said while lifting the girl.

"Give us Kagome!" They commanded in unison.

"No! She has something I want." He stated.

Out of no where a tentacle shot straight for Kikyo , but before it hit her Rekku jumped in front of her and cut it. Now the King was fighting Naraku and he didn't know that Kagome was teething at the time. After a few cuts and bruises Kagome bit Naraku's tentacle that was holding her. When she bit him, she purified it then it burned. Naraku felt the pain and turned around to see Kagome being picked up by Kikyo. When Rekku saw this he yelled, "Get out of here! Take Kagome to a safe place!"

"No I'm not going to leave you!" she yelled back.

"Get the hell our of here** NOW** !!"


	2. Chapter 2

When Kikyo heard what he said, she turned around and ran out of the castle and into the woods. She ran till her legs felt like they were about to fall off. She stopped by a stream and fell down Kagome still in her arms crying. "Shhh….. its alright. Calm down don't cry." She pleaded. Kagome finally stopped crying and was sound asleep in a few seconds. _'What do I do? I have to get her out of here. Somewhere that nobody knows about.' _ She thought long and hard. "I've got it!" What she was going to do was to save everyone and even though it was going to break her heart, she had to do it. She picked up the sleeping girl and put on a disguising spell to take away the cute fuzzy ears, the fangs, the claws, the star mark, and the color of her hair. Instead of pure white hair with blue streaks, she had midnight black. Instead of dog ears she had human ears. Kikyo liked her true beauty but this was for her own good. The spell also hid her powerful aura, only the most powerful of demons could detect slivers on the aura but not much. After that, she sat Kagome to the ground and stared to chant a language nobody knows about. When she was done chanting a column of light engulfed Kagome and she stared to rise in the air.

"Someday when you're sixteen I'll break the spell and come back to you. Till then live a happy life and I will miss you dearly. Till then…." Kikyo didn't get too finished because the light was gone and so was Kagome. Kikyo went to the stream to wash her face. She saw her reflection in the water, she had mud all over her face and you could see where her tears fell. She splashed the water on her face a couple times and then stood up to go back to the castle to kelp Rekku. Before she took one step Naraku was standing a few feet away from her with a smirk on his face. Kikyo looked all around for Rekku. '_What happen to him, where is he?'_ She thought to herself

"Where is he? Where is my husband?" she commanded.

"I killed him. Did you really thing that wimpy king could of killed me? Cause if you did, you're very mistaken, but don't worry you are going to meet him real soon. Before I get the pleasure of killing you, tell me where the child is." He demanded.

"I'll never tell you!" She said with triumph.

He scowled and was getting angry by the second so, he snapped his hands. Out of the woods two demons sprang behind Kikyo and grabbed her.

"**TELL ME!**" he screamed.

"I would never. I rather die then tell." She said with a calm voice but inside she was laughing her head off. She liked getting on his nerves.

"Fine, you have chosen death, even though you know I will never stop looking for her."

"You'll never find her. Not even in a million years." Kikyo stated.

"We'll see about that." He said and with that he shot one of his tentacles with great speed towards Kikyo. It hit her right in the heart. Naraku toke out his tentacle out of her and when she hit the ground, she was surrounded by a pink light then gone.

With Kagome

Mrs. Higirashi(sp?) was coming home one night from working at the lillte store a few blocks away. Right when she came up the stairs she heard cry from the God Tree. When she got near the tree she saw a little baby wrapped around a silk blanket. She was the most beautiful creature she ever saw. She came closer to her to see a note on her she opened it up and read:

_Please take care of my dearest treasure. Her name is Kagome. You must think of me of a bad mother, but she was in danger so I leave her with you. Thank you so very much._

"So your name is Kagome. What a pretty thing you are." She said to the baby.

She picked up Kagome with so much care so she would not wake her up. Mrs. Higirashi went to the house and unlocked the door. When she was inside she put down her purse and keys. She went up stairs to her bedroom and sat Kagome on the bed. After she did this she back away and looked at her.

"Welcome to your new family….. Kagome Higirashi."

16 years have past

"Kagome! Time to wake up. It's already 7. Your going to be late." Kagome's mom yelled from down stairs.

"Crap, I'm going to be late again! Mom, how come you didn't wake me up sooner?" Kagome questioned.

"I thought you were already up." She answered back.

Kagome jumped out of bed and ran into the shower. After a few minutes in the shower she dried herself and then bolted into her room. She put on black capris and a red spaghetti strap shirt. Then she ran back into the bathroom to put on a little red eye shadow and some lip gloss. She went down stairs to see it was already 7:30. She grabbed a peace of toast then said goodbye to her mom and her brother,Sota, and bolted out of the house. For a 'human' she could run very fast. She was on the track team and was the best runner. Right when she turned a corner, she saw her school, and was very happy to see people still outside talking to each other. Kagome finally got to the school and scanned the courtyard in search for her friends. She spotted them standing right next to the cheery tree, where they meet everyday. She started to walk towards them with full intensions on having a fun day, Little did she know someone was watching her ready to strike.


End file.
